Missing Moments from Fight Fire With Fire
by My Darker Side
Summary: AU. ONESHOT. Just what the title says. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the episode.


**Missing Moments from "Fight Fire With Fire"**

**Disclaimer: Duh.**

**Author's Note: AU. Missing/expanded moments from the episode. **

**Spoiler Alert if you haven't seen this episode yet.**

**Still attempting to amuse myself.**

* * *

Mia leaned her head against the door frame and let out a little sigh. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. She was watching Jayden train, enjoying the way the muscles in his arms rippled and the fluid way his body moved. He almost looked like he was dancing. Mia let another sigh escape as she imagined those muscular arms around her, the two of them dancing together.

A movement by the gate caught Mia's attention. Ji was bowing to someone as they handed him a letter. Even from this distance, Mia could see the Shiba family crest emblazoned on the outside. _I thought Jayden was the last of the Shiba clan. Who can it be from?_ Mia pulled back into the shadows of the doorway as Ji approached Jayden and held out the letter to him.

Mia noticed the way Jayden's face changed when he saw the crest. It was a mixture of anticipation and sadness. _What's that about?_ she wondered. Mia watched as Jayden opened the letter and he and Ji read it.

"This changes everything," he said, looking at Ji. "Now the Rangers will know my secret. I just hope they can forgive me."

_What secret? _Mia wondered. _Forgive him for what? _Just then the gap sensor went off. Mia hid in the alcove until Jayden and Mentor rushed past her into the house. She was the last one to arrive around the map table. The others rushed off. She hesitated a moment, still wondering what the letter was about. She took a few seconds to glance at Ji before rushing after the others. _What have they been hiding?_

Ji looked puzzled as Mia finally followed the other Rangers. _Why did Mia hesitate and give me that look? _

* * *

Mia was getting more and more worried about Jayden. Every hit he took consumed him in painful blue flames then he kept burning on the inside, screaming as smoke swirled around him. She didn't know how many more of these attacks he could take, but she knew she couldn't. His pain was her pain.

* * *

_A sister?! Jayden has a sister that he never told us about…how can that be?_ Mia cut off the many questions from the others and welcomed Lauren to the Rangers. She was relieved knowing this was his _sister_, she'd had a moment's jealousy when Lauren first looked at Jayden. She didn't want a rival for his affection.

Jayden smiled and felt his heart skip a beat as Mia, _sweet_ Mia, readily welcomed his big sister into the group without all the questions like the others.

Lauren approached him and said she couldn't wait to get to know them all, especially her little brother. Jayden smiled at her, but Mia noticed the way his eyes clouded and his smile disappeared. "Come on, let's get you home," she said.

* * *

Mia so wanted to get a few moments alone with Jayden to talk to him, but he was too injured and now Lauren was with him. The siblings needed time to catch up. Still, Mia couldn't help the uneasy feeling she had. _Something isn't right. Something is going to happen._

* * *

Mia was the first to notice the bag slung on Jayden's shoulder. _No...he can't. _

"Lauren is the new Red Ranger. Your leader. You have to follow her. I'm leaving."

"You mean on a trip, right?" Mike asked.

"No, permanently."

"What?! No! Jayden!" came the cries.

Mia stepped closer to him. "Jayden, you _can't_ go. You know how we all feel about you!" _How _I_ feel about you,_ she thought. Mia felt tears pricking her eyes, but she fought hard to hold them back. _Why didn't he tell me? He can't just leave me. Us…_

Jayden looked at Mia, saw the tears threatening to fall and felt the full impact of his decision. He'd wanted so badly to talk to her, but knew if he did he wouldn't go through with his decision and he had to do what was best for the team. He could read the hurt and questions in her eyes. It made him sad, yet more determined.

"Mike, Emily…" Jayden's breath hitched before he said the next name. "..._Mia_, Antonio, Kevin, it's been an honor fighting next to you." His eyes swept over them as he said his goodbyes, but they kept coming back to Mia. He didn't want to leave her, especially not like this, but he knew the sooner he got out of there the better for all of them.

Jayden walked away. Mia started toward him but Antonio and Kevin stepped in front of her. She couldn't believe he was just leaving them, leaving _her_ without a backward glance. Emily was sniffling, Mike put his arm around her to comfort her. All Mia wanted at that moment was to be comforted in Jayden's embrace.

_When will I see him again? _

* * *

They were sitting in the semi-darkened living room. Mia just wanted to escape to the privacy of her room and text Jayden again. So far, he'd ignored her texts and calls.

"So what are we supposed to do, just forget Jayden ever existed?" Mike asked, agitated.

"Of course not," Lauren replied calmly. She wondered if they'd ever accept her as their leader. _Jayden __was right, they're too loyal to him._

"Well he's my best friend. And I'm not a true samurai like all of you," Antonio declared. "I'm going after him." He stormed out of the room.

"Antonio, wait," Kevin called racing after him.

* * *

Mia quietly got up and went to her room. _I rea__lly hope Antonio finds him,_ she thought. She opened her phone and tried calling Jayden again. It went straight to voice mail. "Jayden, _please_ call me back when you get this. I really need to talk to you."

She laid down on her bed and let the tears fall. _How can I fight without him by my side? How could he just leave without telling me? _Mia buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I have a few more missing moments swirling around in my brain...be patient. **

**And, although your reviews are very much appreciated, please DON'T put spoilers in them. I was several episodes behind and disappointed when a few reviews told me who Lauren was and to pair her with Kevin then I received several complaints from readers who were in the same situation. (Not gonna happen, I still see Antonio and Kevin as a couple.) **


End file.
